


Investigating The Dating Scene

by EmEGoddess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Kyoko is allowed to laugh!, Love Confession, Makoto is smarter than people think, first fanfic, otp, please comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmEGoddess/pseuds/EmEGoddess
Summary: Kyoko has a crush on Makoto, but Makoto never seems to pick up on her obvious hints, so it's time for a plan.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Investigating The Dating Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this fanfic I should bad, it's my first one on DR and this couple (OTP)  
> Please comment if you like it, it will motivate me to make more fanfics

"Naegi...." 

"Hm?"

Kyoko Kirigiri was having a difficult time understanding how Makoto was not picking up on her feelings, despite showing her obvious crush hints on the cinnamon roll of Hope's Peak Academy known as Makoto Naegi.

Everyone in Class 78 knew about Kyoko's crush, and kept silently supporting her on the sidelines in her quest to eventually be with Makoto.

"Would you like to investigate a case with me?"

"Would I? Of course Kiri! I love helping my friends out!" 

No one understood why Makoto shortened her last name into "Kiri" but she never told him to stop, just because it felt like she was slightly more important than the rest. Even Sayaka Maizono was still called "Maizono" to Makoto.

"Well that settles it, Go and get ready Naegi...I'll pick you from your dorm in 30mins" sighed Kyoko.

"Ok!" replied Makoto whilst smiling so bright, you would be blind.

As soon as Makoto left for his dorm, Kyoko (while remaining stoic) rushed to her room, in out of character fashion. Some students of HPA, looked at her weirdly but that didn't matter, after all....she technically scored a date with Makoto....even if he didn't know it himself.

\---------

30mins later 

*knock knock*

"Coming!" shouted Makoto

While Makoto was quickly getting ready before opening the door, Kyoko felt nervous inside, her heart racing as the thought of Makoto maybe understanding how she truly felt after tonight. She told Makoto via text to dress formally like he was going on a date, and when Makoto asked Why, she just told him it's for disguise purposes.

"I hope he's not suspicious of my answer" thought Kyoko.

After it felt like a eternity, Makoto Naegi, the school's so called Baby Faced Short Boy (not counting the Boss Baby) came out of his room and instantly Kyoko's face became red...more red than Makoto or anyone else had seen.

He was wearing a very expensive suit and tie topped with polished black shoes, making the naive boy look rather...."daddy" like.

Kyoko could only stare at Makoto for so long in peace until Makoto caught her eyes.

"K-Kiri" said Makoto "Do you have a Fever?!"

Kyoko snapped out of her trance and slightly shook her head followed by a "AHEM" to clear her throat.

"No, Naegi....I'm fine" 

"O-Oh....I hope what I'm wearing is ok, I wanted to look great in terms of disguising, I didn't want you to look beautiful alone while I wear a ordinary suit and tie, so I asked Enoshima for some better clothing" 

Kyoko blushed even more

"Did he...just say beautiful?" screamed Kyoko internally.

"I appreciate the thought, Naegi" replied Kyoko normally

Makoto himself, blushed and it was a picture perfect sight for Kyoko's eyes, she decided it fits his adorable face.

"Well Kiri, where do we begin?"

"Eager as always? Our place we need to go is that fancy restaurant down the road"

"Wait wh-?!" Screamed Makoto

Kyoko instantly covered his mouth with her right glove and put her left glove to her mouth

"Naegi, its nighttime, I feel you should be quiet"

"Oh....yeah sorry Kiri"

\-------------

After walking down the road, the two teens arrived at the so called fancy restaurant. 

"Ok here we are, don't look for the suspect, just act normal ok?"

"O-ok Kiri"

The two both entered and saw their new surroundings, chandeliers, spaced booths, very rich looking foods. It was a very unusual sight for ordinary Makoto.

A waiter, came up to Kyoko and politely asked her if she had a reservation

"Yes, it's under the last name Kirigiri" replied Kyoko

Makoto was internally jawdropped, Kyoko had reserved a spot in the fanciest spot of the city.

"Well then, come along Naegi, you can drop your jaw somewhere else" smirked Kyoko

She knew, she knew how he reacted and she didn't even see him....that's his Kyoko

.....wait his?

Since when was Kyoko his?

Makoto followed Kyoko to the Reserved booth, and sat down on the expensive leather, very comfortable.

Kyoko looked at Makoto, he looked so nervous. 

"Naegi? Are you ok?" asked Kyoko, slightly worried.

"..."

"Naegi?"

"..."

"N-Naegi?"

Makoto just stared at Kyoko, with a genuine nervousness hidden by a determined look

"Kyoko.....this is a date isn't it?"

The sound of her first name caught the detective way off guard, then again she should of expected this, he's normally oblivious but when it came to detective work, he could give a run for a non ultimate detective's money.

"What gave it away?" 

"The hints, Kyoko I know you love me.."

Kyoko blushed, the way Makoto just outted her like that, it wasn't unexpected, and very forward of the cinnamon roll, she could very well enjoy this side of Makoto.

"Hmm, you are right Makoto, your deduction is indeed correct, but why did you take so long to acknowledge it?"

Makoto looked down at the table they sat at.

"Fears, genuine fears, Im a ordinary boy Kyoko...."

Before Makoto could carry on, Kyoko Kirigiri in the most emotion she had ever shown, slapped Makoto with a angry yet understanding face.

"Makoto Naegi, you must understand you are anything but ordinary, you are the Ultimate Lucky Student and you are literally my hope in the world, I could probably admit that maybe one day, you would indeed become others hope too, so please, don't down yourself like that, I love you and others care about you, ok?"

Makoto looked Kyoko with renewed vigour and smile plastered on his face as his emotional side pushes for control, showed by the little tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Kyoko"

And in one second, Makoto Naegi, the boy voted less likely to be forward, was kissing Kyoko Kirigiri, the girl voted most likely to be alone, right on the mouth, sealing their first kisses.

Kyoko was blushing like mad but nothing compared to Makoto when they parted.

Their kiss lasted 10 seconds and instantly they wanted more. They skipped their meal but tipped anyway, rushed outside the building and started another kiss.

Soft and Gentle, that was the feeling the other felt when kissing each other's lips. After kissing the two looked into each other's eyes and instantly saw the devotion of love they had for one another. 

"Makoto Naegi, would you allow me to be lucky and date you?" shyly requested Kyoko 

"Only if you promise we get to investigate the dating scene most often" smirked Makoto 

Kyoko laughed, her first real laugh, and it was music to Makoto's ears, as she calmed down she looked around before taking off a glove and intertwined it with his hand, she looked into Makoto's one last time before they go back to the dorms as she replied 

"I love you, Makoto"


End file.
